


Bedtime Shenanigans

by teh_gelfling



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Kisses and Bedtime stories. I hit both, but my hand slipped and something happened in the middle.</p><p>If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bedtime Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).



> Prompt: Kisses and Bedtime stories. I hit both, but my hand slipped and something happened in the middle.
> 
> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

_Smack!_

Megatron was pulled from recharge just as he'd finally managed to calm his mind enough to fall asleep.

"Oh god, sorry, I didn't mean to." There was scrambling at his side as his lover fought to disentangle himself from the blanket. "Are you okay?" Worried blue optics regarded him, surely looking for a reaction that he would never give; that of anger.

He chuffed a quiet laugh and pulled Rodimus to him. "I'm fine," he rumbled. "What's keeping you from recharge?"

There was silence for a moment as the flame-coloured mech wrestled with whatever was bothering him. Those blue optics slid away as he answered, "It's nothing, really. I just can't sleep.”

Megatron raised the lights in the room until he could just make out the colours of his lover. "Rodimus..." He pulled himself to a sitting position. "Come here."

The smaller mech quietly complied, almost meekly climbing into Megatron's lap. Megatron pulled the blanket up and tucked it around Rodimus, then just held him close for a bit.

"How can I help?" he asked, holding his Primeling a little away from him so he could see his face.

There was an attempt at bringing his renowned brashness back as Rodimus answered, "Kisses would be nice."

Megatron laughed again. "I think I can help with that, my Sun." And he bent to kiss Rodimus full on the mouth.

One thing he loved about this mech – one of many things – was that he gave as good as he got. Tongues slid against one another as Rodimus' hands moved over Megatron's rapidly heating frame. Little minx. Well, two could play that game.

Rodimus moaned into the kiss when Megatron pulled the blanket away and began touching him back. Megatron smiled to himself and licked across the tiny fangs Rodimus tried to hide, then nibbled on his lower lip. That pulled a gasp from his lover and he moved to kiss along his jaw, then nipped his way down his throat and up the other side.

"Megatron, please!" Rodimus was panting now, frame hot and panel hotter. Megatron cupped it and it immediately slid aside, baring the housing for his spike and his dripping valve. He slid one finger into that hot slickness and Rodimus cried out, helm thrown back.

Megatron curled his finger and his lover whimpered in pleasure. It had been a while since the younger mech had gotten so revved up so fast. He wasn't going to rush this, though. While he _could_ take Rodimus now as he was begging, he knew he _shouldn't_. He wouldn't cause any damage if he did, but he didn't want his lover to be uncomfortable in the morning. So he worked his valve with his fingers until he was comfortably stretched, then laid the Primeling out on the berth and settled himself between his legs.

He lowered his head to lick at the valve that was only ever bared for him now. He'd told Rodimus that he didn't mind the younger mech having other berth partners, but he'd replied that "now that I have you, I don't need anyone else". A firm stroke toward the nub with the flat of his tongue to gather all the moisture he could, then probing licks to the folds, curling his tongue upward with each.

Rodimus writhed under him, crying out his name particularly loudly when he caught his nub between his teeth and rolled it around with his tongue, then suckled on it. Eventually, Rodimus grabbed his helm and began to pull him up his frame. He went willingly, releasing his spike on the way, and kissed his lover thoroughly when their faces were level.

"Spike me. Now. Please," Rodimus demanded with a whine. 

One more kiss and he heaved himself up to kneeling. He pulled Rodimus' aft into his lap, rubbing the underside of his spike over his valve. Rodimus squirmed, trying to get Megatron's spike in him. He took pity on his Primeling and raised the rest of his body so he was upright, poised over Megatron's spike.

Slowly, so slowly, he lowered the flame-coloured mech. Rodimus wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist as he was filled. It was an agonisingly long wait for both before Rodimus was fully seated. Megatron held him, whispering, "Oh, my Sun..."

Then he moved.

He raised Rodimus then surged up to meet him, over and over. Rodimus held himself steady on grey shoulders, revelling in the sensations coursing through him. When he could no longer reliably keep them both upright, Megatron laid Rodimus down again and moved over him to continue their lovemaking.

His lover writhed under him, panting out wordless encouragement, pushed beyond speech. They were both getting closer to the edge of overload, with each thrust just that much more. Megatron was determined that Rodimus was going over that precipice first. It was amazing how long the mech could hold off overload if he was of a mind to.

Rodimus' valve was loose and slick, but beginning to squeeze down on him as precursor to climax. Megatron changed the angle of his hips slightly and was rewarded with an explosion of _yes/please/more/love_ through the field entwined with his. He alternated whispering in his lover's audial and mouthing the flares on his helm, both of which just made Rodimus squirm under him in pleasure more.

The rhythmic squeezes around his spike got stronger and stronger the closer Rodimus came to overload. Which was a good thing, because Megatron wasn't sure how much longer he could stand to hold his off. "Rodimus... Look at me. Come for me, my Sun."

And he did, screaming Megatron's name.

Megatron tipped over the precipice himself at hearing his designation called with such raw emotion. Brightness bloomed in his vision and his spike loosed spurt after spurt of transfluid deep inside his lover. He rested, arms locked, above Rodimus until he felt he could move again. The flame-coloured mech lay with a dazed, goofy grin on his face. He stretched luxuriously when Megatron moved off him to clean up.

He smiled to himself. That was a good frag. He finished with himself, grabbed a clean cloth and started in on Rodimus. When he was finished with him and the berth, he settled back down and let Rodimus curl into his side. He lightly draped the blanket over him and lowered the lights.

"Thanks. You always take such good care of me."

"It's the least I can do."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind telling me a bedtime story, would you?"

Cheeky bugger.


End file.
